


Meeting Justice

by peoplefully



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Persona 5 AU, Phantom Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplefully/pseuds/peoplefully
Summary: He'd noticed the boy following him back at the school.“Can I help you?”A P5 AU I wanted to look into a bit, featuring Ouma and Saihara's first meeting.





	Meeting Justice

**Author's Note:**

> *edit* cleaned it up a bit and changed one of the characters after a decision was made.

He'd noticed the boy following him back at the school. It wasn't hard at all to pick up on, wearing the same school uniform and intentionally hiding his face behind a gaudy magazine that he was holding upside down. He was pretty inconspicuous, plain looking with a black cap that hid his eyes well from those around him. Instead there he was, drawing attention from multiple strangers in the street as Ouma messed with him, taking detours and randomly speeding up and slowing down before reaching the train station, where he would sometimes meet Yumeno for impromptu hang out sessions.

“Can I help you?” Ouma kept his face cheerful and oblivious looking as the boy yelped. There were a few less prying eyes despite the increase in people. Everyone had places to go, apparently aside from this mystery boy who had nothing better to do than stalk him.

“U-Uh no, sorry!” His voice was soft and Ouma got a good look at his face before he moves his cap over his eyes once more. Just as plain as he looked from afar with long eyelashes and golden irises. He happened to recognise him aside from their matching school uniforms.

There had been talk about a famed “detective prince" in the first year, who had managed to solve multiple low rank cases around the school and was rumoured to have connections within the police force, which if true could prove to be a problem for the Phantom Thieves. He was ninety percent sure that this boy was in fact this detective prince, and that his most defining feature, a stunning cowlick that seemingly could never be tamed, was being covered by that stupid hat. It was just such a shame that the name of this boy was escaping him.

“You've looked like you've wanted to say something for a while,” Ouma fake pondered, tapping his finger against his mouth almost absentmindedly. “Are you perhaps investigating something?”

By the way the boy spluttered it seemed Ouma had hit the nail on the head. “No, of course not Ouma-kun, i-it’s just a coincidence!”

Boy, this kid was kind of pathetic, wasn't he?

“Uwaah, you really must be a detective prince in order to know my name without me ever telling you?” He watched the boy freeze, his hand gripping tighter around the stupid magazine. 

“I-I'm actually not a detective yet, I’m still in training,” 

“Well that much is obvious enough, Detective-chan is still a high schooler after all! It would be silly for adults to put that kind of pressure on a kid like you!” Wasn't it strange that this boy who was so acclaimed around the student body was so insecure in his abilities? “Aaaah I remember now, we’ve met before haven't we!”

This got the boy to pause. “We have?”

“At the police station! You had a sort of fire in your eyes as you sent your boys out to arrest me!” Ouma poked him harshly in the ribcage and the boy noticeably recoiled. “You seriously don't remember? You're too cold!”

Ouma watched a look flash through the boy's eyes, one of understanding that Ouma would never admit worried him ever so slightly.

“That's a lie, isn't it Ouma-kun?” the boy held his hand in his chin quizzically “I've heard rumours that you exhibit traits of a compulsive liar, which is, coincidentally how I heard your name,” he grimaced a little.

“Awh, you got me,” That was a hardly convincing cover story, but Ouma could play along at least for the meantime. He threw his arms behind his head to exude an air of casualness. “But it's hardly fair if you know my name but I don't know yours?”

“O-Oh,” It was fun to see the small amount of confidence the boy had mustered during the encounter wilt away at such a simple question, “Saihara Shuichi, it's good to properly meet you, Ouma-kun”

“Likewise, Saihara-chan,” Ouma winked and they shook hands, people still hastily moving around them. It made Ouma hope that he hadn't left Yumeno waiting too long, even though she probably wasn't expecting him in the first place. “Though, maybe you shouldn't follow people around so much, people might get the wrong idea about you,”

A flush lit up Saihara’s face, and he awkwardly pulled his dumb emo hat down over his eyes with the hand still holding the magazine.

They parted ways soon after, Saihara disappearing into the crowd as Ouma escaped, heading towards where Yumeno usually people watched.

“Ouma-kun…” Kiibo rattled from his bag, Ouma had almost forgotten about him in the moment. “I don’t feel like that was a very good idea,”

“Well, we’d have to do something about him eventually anyway,” Ouma kept his voice light, but since Kiibo couldn’t see him, Ouma kept his face blank. “It wouldn’t turn out good if someone like him kept tabs on us, so we’ll need to find a way to dispose of him.”

“Please try not to sound so ominous, Ouma-kun,”

It turned out that Yumeno was too busy to hang out anyway after spending so much time people watching, much to Ouma’s disappointment.

Ouma just hoped that Saihara would just head home after the encounter instead of following him around some more despite this. He knew how hard it was for his teammates to keep quiet about the whole phantom thief business and if Saihara was anything like what the rumours suggested, despite his demeanour then they could find themselves in more trouble than he initially hoped.

Though it would have been a lie to say he didn't feel excited when he saw Saihara following him the next day too.


End file.
